itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
CRS Reports - 2001
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2001 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Intellectual Property Protection and Restoration Act (S. 1611 and H.R. 3204) (CRS Report RS21097) (Dec. 31, 2001). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB10045) (Dec. 7, 2001 ). * Internet Tax Bills in the 107th Congress: A Brief Comparison (CRS Report RL31158) (Dec. 6, 2001). November * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Nov. 15, 2001). * Internet Voting: Issues and Legislation (CRS Report RS20639) (Nov. 7, 2001). * "Junk Email": An Overview of Issues and Legislation Concerning Unsolicited Commercial Electronic Mail ("Spam") (CRS Report RS20037) (Nov. 6, 2001). October * Internet Voting (CRS Report BE3004) (Oct. 30, 2001). * Internet Tax Bills in the 107th Congress-A Brief Comparison (CRS Report RS20980) (Oct. 3, 2001). September * The Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Act: An Overview of the Statutory Framework for Electronic Surveillance (CRS Report RL30465) (Sept. 18, 2001). * Electronic Government: A Conceptual Overview (CRS Report RL30745) (Sept. 10, 2001). August * Electronic Government: Major Proposals and Initiatives (CRS Report RL31088) (Aug. 16, 2001). * Wireless Technology and Spectrum Demand-Third Generation (3G) and Beyond (CRS Report RS20993) (Aug. 16, 2001). July * A Primer on E-Government: Sectors, Stages, Oppurtunities and Challenges of Online Governance (CRS Report RL31057) (July 20, 2001). * NY Times Co. v. Tasini: U.S. Supreme Court Affirms "Authorial" Rights in Copyright (CRS Report RS20964) (July 13, 2001). * Internet Firearms Sales (CRS Report RS20957) (July 6, 2001). June * Copyright Issues in Online Music Delivery (CRS Report RL31029) (June 22, 2001). * Cyberwarfare: CRS Report (CRS Report RL30735) (June 19, 2001). * Spinning the Web: Internet's History and Structure (CRS Report RL30987) (June 1, 2001). May * Telecom Discounts for Schools and Libraries-The "E-Rate" Program and Controversies (CRS Report IB98040) (May 14, 2001). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB10045) (May 2, 2001). April * Instant Voting on Internet: Interoperability Issues of Competition and Fair Access (CRS Report RS20688) (Apr. 26, 2001). * Broadband Internet Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (Apr. 18, 2001). * "Junk Email": An Overview of Issues and Legislation Concerning Unsolicited Commercial Electronic Mail ("Spam") (CRS Report RS20037) (Apr. 18, 2001). March * Internet Privacy: Protecting Personal Information Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RS20035) (Mar. 20, 2001). February * Telework in the Federal Government: Background, Policy and Oversight (CRS Report RL30863) (Feb. 26, 2001). * Electronic Commerce: An Introduction (CRS Report RS20426) (Feb. 22, 2001). * The EU-US "Safe Harbor" Agreement on Personal Data Privacy (CRS Report RS20823) (Feb. 21, 2001). * Copyright Cases in the Courts: Napster, MP3 Digital Music, and DVD Motion Picture Encryption Technology (CRS Report RL30683) (Feb. 16, 2001). * Internet Domain Names: Background and Policy Issues (CRS Report 97-868 STM) (Feb. 9, 2001). * Electronic Government: A Conceptual Overview (CRS Report RL30745) (Feb. 7, 2001). January * Internet: An Overview of Key Technology Policy Issues Affecting its Use and Growth (CRS Report 98-67 STM) (Jan. 31, 2001). * Digital Surveillance: The Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act and FBI Internet Monitoring (CRS Report RL30677) (Jan. 25, 2001). * Encryption Technology: The Debate in the 105th and 106th Congresses (CRS Report RL30836) (Jan. 22, 2001). * Electronic Signatures: Technology Developments and Legislative Issues (CRS Report RS20344) (Jan. 19, 2001). * Internet Commerce and State Sales and Use Taxes (CRS Report RL31252) (January 18, 2001). * Third Generation ("3G") Mobile Wireless Technologies and Services (CRS Report RS20664) (Jan. 17, 2001). * Internet Voting: Issues and Legislation (CRS Report RS20639) (Jan. 16, 2001). * Online Privacy Protection: Issues and Developments (CRS Report RL30322) (Jan. 11, 2001). * Internet Gambling: A Sketch of Legislative Proposals in the 106th Congress (CRS Report RS20485) (Jan. 11, 2001). * Internet Tax Legislation: Distinguishing Issues (CRS Report RL30667) (Jan. 11, 2001). * State Sales Taxation of Internet Transactions (CRS Report RS20577) (Jan. 10, 2001). * Information Technology and Elementary and Secondary Education: Current Status and Federal Support (CRS Report 96-178 EPW) (Jan. 8, 2001). * E-Rate for Schools: Background on Telecommunications Discounts through the Universal Service Fund (CRS Report 98-604 EPW) (Jan. 4, 2001). * The "Work Made for Hire and Copyright Corrections Act of 2000" (CRS Report RS20763) (Jan. 2, 2001). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2001